opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
THE SUPREME REASON NOTE TO VOTE FOR OBAMA!
by Jaxhawk THE SUPREME REASON NOT TO ELECT OBAMA! Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. For years as a child, when traveling in my parents car to visit my mothers parents in farm country.I would see billboards loudly proclaiming "Impeach Earl Warren". I thought they were strange, so I asked my father who Warren was and why did they want to "impeach him? He responded that, President Eisenhower nominated Warren for the Supreme Court, despite the fact that Warren had no prior judicial experience. Despite his lack of qualifications, he was sworn in as Chief Justice on 5 October 1953. During his tenure, the Supreme Court ruled on BROWN VS BOARD OF EDUCATION(1954) AND MIRANDA VS ARIZONA(1966). Both decisions were monumental and controversial at he time of he decisions. Thus the signs were posted by those who believed Warren was a liberal taking the Country the wrong way. Compared with what the five leftist judges did this week, the Warren Court seems almost conservative. The Supreme Court Justices are nominated by the President and confirmed by the Senate. The "supremes" have lately been acting as though were real SUPREMOS beings, with Almighty power over the Constitution of the United States. Their decision to grant the same rights to suspected terrorists captured during a time of war, is a heinous distortion of rational thought. These prisoners held captive in Guantanamo Bay are not citizens! If anything, they are terrorists waiting for the opportunity to deal a deadly blow against America. Despite this, the un-supreme court, has with a bizarre decision, granted these prisoners the same rights that,those of us who are citizens have as a birth right! It is at a time like this that a quote from Abraham Lincoln should be recalled. "We the people are the rightful masters of both Congress and the courts, not to overthrow the Constitution, but to overthrow the men who pervert the Constitution." Over throwing five Supreme Court Justices is an effort that would be almost impossible to accomplish. But we can do one thing in November. WE can be sure that we don't allow a man who has spent much of his pre-Washington days associating with known Marxists, and has since being elected to the U.S. Senate, amassed the most liberal voting record of all the Senators. If we wish to give what is left of our freedom away, one decision at a time. We will elect OHObama in the Presidential election in November. The five justices of the Supreme Court have so foolishly and treasonously given the US Constitution extra-territorial effect, and applied civilian criminal law theories to the battlefield, where military law and the law of war (quite different from civilian criminal law) is the appropriate standard. This is what comes of appointing agenda-driven lawyers for the ACLU,and Obama would only contribute more of the same! So those of us who cherish our freedoms, must put aside all other political items being mentioned in the campaign and vote to keep the Supreme Court out of the hands of the Marxist/Leninist of the American left. Vote against Obama, if not for McCain! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 14, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: ELECTION Opinions Category: SUPREME COURT Opinions Category: TERRORISTS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.